


Sound of the lube

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a smutty set of haikus inspired by a wordy work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sound of the lube

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Logorrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034667) by [Lightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed). 



> This is a smutty set of haikus inspired by a wordy work.

Breaking bread. Dinner  
Hot, firey, piqant; us both  
Alone amongst kin.

Innuendo, in  
Pushed slow to the rim  
Dis-robe, de-mask, de...

Feather light pillow  
Entranced by the entrance  
"Assume position"

Intelligence reduced  
A cliché from the bottom  
Human instrument.

Electric neuron  
Digits pop in, one by one.  
Muffled, mewling, drool.

Human glove singing  
Sticky songs of iridescent  
Heavy heaven scent.

A slow entrance  
Final stroke of ruined art  
More than a quick cum


End file.
